Brendan X
Brendan X is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed with XWP where he competes on the Raw Brand. He is a former NXT Champion while competing in XWP's Developmental brand. On the Main Roster, Brendan is a former Hardcore Champion & 2x Anarchy Champion. XWP Career (2016-Present) Season 1: Straight Edge Saviours, Heel Turn & Hardcore Champion Brendan X would make his XWP debut under the name Mr. X where he would team with Straight Code Star to form the Straight Edge Saviours. At Pride, the SES would face Team Bring It in a losing effort to decide the inaugural Tag Team Champions. At XWP Unbreakable, the two would face off in a singles match with Mr. X winning. Following Summerslam, the team would break up after losing to X Bullet Club with Mr. X turning on SCS after the match. This would lead to a match between the two at Psychopath which Mr. X would lose. At Destruction, Mr. X would defeat Kenny Taylor to win the Hardcore Championship. At Royal Rumble, he would enter the Royal Rumble but was eliminated by eventual winner Matteo. At WrestleMania 1, Mr. X would lose the Hardcore Title to Demon Spyke. Season 2 & 3: Face Turn, Move to NXT & NXT Champion Brendan X would turn face shortly after WrestleMania where he would have a mini feud with X Bullet Club, losing to Zack Thompson at Mayhem. At Summerslam, Mr. X (now under the Brendan X name) would enter a Rumble match for the Hardcore Title at Number 1 but would be eliminated by old rival Straight Code Star. Following Summerslam, Brendan X would go on a hiatus before returning at XWP NXT Take Over: Japan confronting NXT Champion Rocky Crippler. At Take Over: New Orleans, Brendan X would defeat Rocky for the XWP NXT Championship. He would defend the Title at Take Over: Houston against Rocky in a Steel Cage before losing the Title to Shawn Sokolov in a Triple Threat Match also featuring Rocky Crippler in a match that was rated 5 Stars by the CWO. At Take Over: Full Sail, he would lose to DJ Hero which meant DJ would be added to the NXT Title match in Philadelphia. In Philly, Brendan X would eliminate DJ Hero before being eliminated by Shawn Sokolov. At Take Over: Milwaukee, BX would defeat DJ Hero in a rematch which earned him an NXT Title Rematch at the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic which he would lose. Brendan would then be announced as a participant in the Elimination Chamber Match at Take Over: No Escape. At Take Over: Brazil, Brendan would lose in a match to decide the last entrant in the Chamber when Johnny Extreme pinned Adrian Styles. At Take Over: No Escape, Brendan X would make it to the final 2 before being eliminated by Shawn Sokolov. In Pittsburgh, Brendan would have an opportunity for the NXT Global Title in a triple threat against Champion X-Zander and rival DJ Hero where Brendan would come up short. At Take Over: Rumble, Brendan would enter the Rumble at Number 17 and would eliminate Insane Zayn before being eliminated by DJ Hero. His rivalry with DJ Hero would end at Take Over: Holland when he lost a Last Man Standing match where Brendan's NXT Career was on the line. As a result of the loss, Brendan left NXT but he would make his Main Roster return at WrestleMania making it to the final 2 of the Vader Memorial Rumble before being eliminated by Jackson Montgomery. Season 4: Anarchy Champion At Backlash S04, Brendan X would be given the Anarchy Championship from RVD but as a result of the 24/7 Rule the Title has, he lost the Title immediately to Jackson Montgomery. However he would regain the Title at the 3 Year Anniversary Show pinning old rival and partner Straight Code Star before losing the Title to Richie Supreme. Brendan would become a 3x Anarchy Champion in Rio De Janeiro from Silvio. XWP Championships & Accomplishments